In a display device having non-luminous optical elements as typified by a liquid crystal display device, a backlight device is provided on the backside of a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel, so as to illuminate the display panel. For instance, the backlight device, arranged on the backside of the liquid crystal panel (i.e., on the opposite side of the display surface), includes a chassis having an opening on the liquid crystal panel side, and further includes a number of lamps (e.g., cold cathode tubes) contained in the chassis. Further included are lamp holders mainly arranged to fix the end portions of the lamps (as shown in Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1 discloses a lamp holder that includes a holder body and a power application member fixed to the holder body. The holder body has a lamp support for supporting an end portion of a lamp, while a power-supply wire for power delivery for electrodes provided on the end portions of lamps is connected to the power application member by press fitting. The lamp holder thus includes the power application member preliminarily connected to the power-supply wire by press fitting, and therefore the electrical connection between the lamp and the power-supply wire can be established simply as a result of an operation for fixing the lamp to the holder body. Thereby, the assembly productivity may be improved.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-344602